


Of the Fifth Heaven

by Seaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Siblings, angel!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaki/pseuds/Seaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is actually an angel that is meant to protect Dean. He wasn't doing a very good job, but he vows to take his role seriously after Dean almost dies in a demon attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of the Fifth Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I was researching Samael and decided to write something like this because, why not?

It wasn't supposed to come about like this, but Sam didn't have any other choice at this point. Everything was happening far too quickly and there was no way that he could protect Dean from this distance - not with mortal limitations. 

He turn, sprinting towards his brother and moved. Moved faster than humanly possible. He could only hope Dean didn't notice the change in movement, the speed at which he killed the demons surrounding his brother. That, or Dean wouldn't mention it. Knowing Dean, and he had for the Hunter's whole life, he was shit out of luck. 

But he would play Dean's game until Dean brought it up. Once the flock of Demons had dissipated, leaving behind the bodies of the poor souls behind. Sam looked down at bodies mournfully and said a silent prayer for them in his head. 

Ever true to himself, Dean remained stubbornly quiet, pretending what happened, didn't happen. They headed back to this week’s motel and Dean remained bitterly silent. Sam expected an outburst by now, but he didn't think he would get one for a while. 

He watched Dean pack - by his movements alone, anyone could tell he was absolutely seething. "Dean," he tried, but was steadfastly ignored. Sam sighed, and he moved to pack the rest of his own clothing. They were supposed to stay another night since it was already late when they headed out. He was sure Dean was tired, but nothing would stop the headstrong hunter from driving out of the town - with or without Sam. 

The drive started silent, not even music from Dean's cassettes groaned through the speakers. Sam spent the trip looking down at his lap. Dean refused to talk, so he didn't even know where they were going for the most part. He recognized the routes and he could check if he was really feeling up to it. 

So he waited patiently - he'd been waiting his whole life after all. So Sam just relaxed into his seat and let his mind wander. Dean would demand an explanation in the next 500 miles, because Dean couldn't keep quiet for long. 

They stopped at a motel in the next state - a ten hour drive - and settled in. Dean remained stubbornly silent, not even glancing at his brother. "Dean," Sam started.

"Don't even start, Sam." Dean looked tired, so Sam stayed quiet. His brow knitted in concern, but Dean would have to start this, otherwise Sam wouldn't even get a word in. It took a few minutes before Dean spoke again. "You said you were clean, Sam - off the Demon Blood." 

Sam flinched back. "I am, Dean. That's not what happened..." He tried to explain. "So you're into something else?" Dean's voice was sharp, angry. 

"It's not like that, Dean!" Sam argued back, but flinching back at a glare. "Please, just let me explain," Sam was desperate, worried. Dean's eyes narrowed, sitting down with his arms crossed - waiting. Sam took a shaky breath, nervous but grateful for the chance. 

"I'm an angel, Dean," he opted for the short explanation. He clenched his teeth at the harsh laugh that followed. "How are you an angel, Sam? What, you just said yes to some random douche and he's letting your personality shine through - is that it?" 

"No, Dean - I've just. There's no tricks. I'm not letting a personality shine through. I've always been your brother, Dean. But I've always been an angel, too." The look on Dean's face would be funny if the situation were not so dire. Sam took an awkward step forward, worrying. 

"What about the demon blood - explain that to me." Dean growled, and Sam flinched. "Not a proud moment for me, I admit. I'm falling, and being an angel - it's hard not to be devoted to something. When you begin losing your grace," he gestured to his chest's general are. "It feels like you're empty and almost nothing can replace it." 

Sam licked his lips. "And you were gone - I had no reason to have faith anymore. Someone gave me something to believe in, and something that could chase away the empty feeling. I couldn't stop. It was so addicting to feel whole again, I didn't know how to stop." 

Dean was frowning at him, but he didn't look explosively angry anymore. 

"How are you even an angel - how are you not just a vessel?" It was a fair question, and Sam had to sit down for it. "Our mother - Mary. She always wanted a big family, but after you were born her body refused to carry another baby to term. There was another baby before me - Mom had miscarried and she was devastated." 

Sam hated talking about this - it was something he didn't want to remember. It happened before this life had started. "When she became pregnant again, I offered to protect the child that was growing in her, but instead of a new soul forming for the child, it began absorbing my grace and we just... Meshed together - we became one entity." 

Sam watched at Dean brushed hand through his short hair, taking a deep breath. "So you're an angel..." Dean murmured. Sam gave a wry smile. "Angels are watching over you, Dean. That was never a lie. I forgot a lot of myself as a child. I had human memories battling with my angel grace." Sam paused, shifting in his spot. "I remember more every day." 

"What I don't get is why you never thought that this was something I needed to know. Do you have a special angel name too?" Dean snarked, pushing himself and standing. Sam gave a small chuckle. "Just Samael. Sam still works," he shrugged. "I thought you would try to kill me, honestly." Sam gave a one-shouldered shrug - realizing how foolish he'd been. Even if Dean did try to kill him, he wouldn't die. 

After the first time his body died, it became a lot harder for him to die. His grace began to separate from his body in shock. And then Dean sold his soul to retrieve his grace - Sam didn't know what to do. 

"Samael huh - so were you named after the angel when you were born, or did Mom just know your name from the start?" Dean joked a bit - a good sign for Sam. He was taking this really well, and Sam didn't want to say anything to change his mood. "I don't even know," Sam shook his head, standing as well. He walked over to the mini fridge and handed Dean a beer. 

There was a pause, Dean twisting the beer open and taking a swig. "So how come Cas couldn't sense that you were an angel?" Sam gave a shrug. "I'm good at hiding." They left it alone, leaving the rest of the discussion unsaid.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the bullshit. Ratings and tags are subject to change and probably, most likely will.


End file.
